Greg Fairbanks (Video Game)
'Greg Fairbanks'https://twitter.com/arthurvonnagel/status/720028052533555200 is a character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is introduced as the brother of Samantha, who winds up getting involved in a conflict with the colony of Monroe, who Sam previously stole supplies from. Pre-Apocalypse Near Chesapeake Bay Nothing is known about Greg's life before the apocalypse other than the fact that he had a sister named Samantha, two brothers, Alex and James, a father named John, and a mother named Sophia. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Greg is first seen abruptly bursting out of an ammunition cupboard on the seemingly abandoned ferry after Michonne and Pete attempt to take the duffel-bag that was sitting on the counter. After confronting the two at gunpoint, his sister comes in and contributes to the tension. The four are eventually interrupted by a horde of walkers and focus their attention on defeating them. Greg is too nervous to shoot an approaching walker in the head, shoots him in the chest instead, and is later saved by Michonne. After the horde is defeated, a woman named Gabby approaches and points a gun in the direction of the four. Randall and his group walk in and assess the situation. It turned out that Greg and Samantha were thieves stealing from the ferry, and Michonne and Pete were regarded as accomplices. Eventually, they're all brought back to Monroe where they were to speak and be judged by Norma, the sister of Randall. After Randall brings Michonne upstairs and questions her affiliation with Greg and Samantha, Greg is brought upstairs to be questioned as well. A gun is pointed to Gregs head after lying, and this makes Greg scared enough to urinate himself, much to the annoyance of Randall. Greg, Samantha and Michonne are brought into Jonas' room by Randall and Zachary to be asked about the location of the rest of the supplies, but Zachary is too nervous to handle the gun and makes the final decision to shoot Greg in the stomach from buckling under pressure. After failing to stop the bleeding of the wound in time, Michonne and Samantha watch Greg die and reanimate in mere seconds. It's then up to Michonne to get Samantha to hold Greg down and smash his head in to end him. "Give No Shelter" To be added. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Greg has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Zachary (Alive, Accidental) *Michonne (Zombified) When Zachary is questioning Greg with a gun quaking in his hands, Michonne tells him to get off the trigger, to which he ignores. Zachary accidentally pulls the trigger and shoots Greg in the stomach. Samantha is mourning over him as he slowly dies. Michonne then tries to stop the bleeding, but fails. He then reanimates in mere seconds. Michonne kills his zombified corpse, and Samantha avenges him by killing Zachary. (determinant) Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" (Corpse) Trivia *Along with Rebecca, Greg has reanimated the fastest in the whole video game. *Greg and Samantha are the first Native-American characters to appear in the entire Telltale Games Walking Dead universe. *Greg is shown to have anxiety issues and possibly an overactive bladder due to how easily he wet himself when confronted. *When Norma interrogates Michonne, independently of what Michonne says, Greg will say the opposite of what Michonne answered, generating tension and mistrust. *Greg is the first character to die in the Michonne mini series. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:Undeads